


it's a children's show, Minsoo

by wildforwyld



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, drummer lee minsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforwyld/pseuds/wildforwyld
Summary: Minsoo, as a side gig for a charity event, plays drums at a children's concert
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Lee Minsoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	it's a children's show, Minsoo

"You should do it," Jaewon had told him, "It'll be fun. You haven't played drums in years."

So Minsoo agreed. He would dress up in a costume suit, one of a famous children's show character, and play drums at some fair he heard about. Beginning the concert brought him back to his old days of being a child, only 12 years old, and an expert at drumming. Jaewon would come over to watch him sometimes, and even bring friends with him. He almost made a career with it, until his parents demanded he get a "real job" and forced him to sell his drum kit and equipment. 

Minsoo began losing himself in these forgotten memories of his past. He didn't notice how hard he was attacking the poor drums until the music stopped, and the entie crowd was watching him. Some babies started crying.

'Oops'


End file.
